


The Wind Beneath Your Wings

by darkpanda22



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Also beast boy!Michael, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Mavin, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow To Update, Wings, and sorta airbender!Joel, i dunno why i did this, joelay - Freeform, kinda Hawkgirl!Joel, my first thing on here, not really - Freeform, so sorry if anything's weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpanda22/pseuds/darkpanda22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Ray and Vav stumble upon two potential new superheroes. Joel gains some unlikely abilities as well as wing shaped tattoos on his back and Michael just wants to know why he woke up with a bear paw tattoo on his shoulder. </p><p>I suck at summaries.</p><p>EDIT: Redoing this story so It'll be back when I'm done. Sorry if you liked where this was going but I don't really like it anymore. So once I post the better version I'll be deleting this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winds of Change

It was a day like every other when Joel woke up with back pain. He just groaned and equated it to him getting older before he pulled himself up out of his bed and got dressed for work. His job was a boring office job that Joel hated but the money was enough to keep the apartment he rented out so he stuck with what he had already. The pain lingered throughout the day but Joel easily ignored the dull ache by drowning himself in paperwork that needed to be done. But soon enough the work day ended and the pain hit him like a truck as he walked back home. He was slouched over as he walked fast, trying to get home as quick as possible. Once home, he immediately threw off his work clothes and pulled on some sweats, opting to leave his shirt off, he fell into his bed and didn’t move unless absolutely necessary. He fell asleep, face first in his bed, some time after.

The next morning, Joel woke with a smile. The pain was gone but there was a new problem. It took a minute for Joel’s eyes to focus after he opened them but once they did, Joel let out a high pitched yell as he scrambled to get down to his bed. Levitation. Wasn’t the best thing to wake up floating a few inches above your bed but Joel just shook his head and continued on his day. He ignored the urge to float while at work but sometimes he would catch himself drifting up off the floor slowly and he would rush to get back to solid ground. It was, admittedly, much harder to ignore than the pain from before. He sighed in relief when the clock hit 5 and he rushed from the building and back home. Inside his apartment, Joel let himself float around, the urge building up in him all day finally taking over. It was more fun than walking through his apartment so he let himself enjoy his newfound ability.

Over the next three days, Joel could control his levitation better than before and his life was starting to go back to normal. Well, as normal as a life with levitation could be. Now it was a Friday and Joel had decided he’d test out his ability _outside_ his apartment. It was a little unnerving with two superheroes and a crap ton of villains lurking about. Joel wasn’t afraid of X-Ray and Vav but he didn’t know what they would do if they saw him. He didn’t want them to think he was a new villain or something plus he didn’t know how the hell to explain how he even got his ability. I just woke up one day and I was floating. Yeah, right. They probably wouldn’t even believe him. Joel sighed loudly as he kicked a rock while he walked home from work. Joel frowned and looked up at the sky, finding it was clear. Everything in him was screaming for him to do it. To just take off and fly, levitate, whatever. Joel looked back down and kept his head down until he made it to his apartment. He threw off his work clothes and pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain brownish grey t-shirt. He ran a hand through his hair before he nodded to himself and started the short trek up to the roof of his apartment building. Once he got there he stared at the sky for a moment before, slowly, he lifted up off the ground then shot off, flying fast. He felt a grin slip onto his face and he started to test his limits. Unknown to Joel, the more he flew, the more a tattoo of two wings grew to take up most of his back. He flew straight up but as soon as the tattoo was completed on his back, his ability stopped working. Just as suddenly as it came, it had left Joel high in the air, falling fast. Joel knew there was no way he’d survive the fall so he closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

It never came.

Joel was confused that there was no pain until he opened his eyes and almost gasped. The most beautiful man he had ever seen was carrying him, a few feet above the ground. The glasses, the green and black spandex, the X on his chest; This man was the infamous X-Ray. Joel stared at him in awe and shock, that is until he spoke. “So you just gonna stare at me or direct me to where you live?” Joel blushed lightly “I uh- sorry. Uh- The apartment building over there..” X-Ray smiled and nodded, speeding up a little making Joel wrap his arms around his neck in shock. Seconds later they arrived in front of Joel’s apartment and X-Ray landed on the ground and let Joel down. Joel blushed as he scratched behind his head. “I uh- Thank you X-Ray..” The superhero smiled wide “It’s no problem uh-?” “Joel! Uh- Joel Heyman..” X-Ray chuckled “It’s no problem, Joel. Just be more careful. What were you doing anyway?” Joel frowned and shrugged “Honestly, I don’t know. One minute I was flying and the next I was falling.” X-Ray raised a brow “huh. Well be more careful Joel. I gotta get back to Vav.” Joel knew the man wanted to question him longer but thankfully, he dropped the subject. Joel nodded and smiled at the superhero. “Okay. See ya X-Ray! Thanks again!” X-Ray smiled and sent Joel a wave, a yell of “See ya, Joel!” Echoed as the man flew away. Joel watched him go until he could no longer see the green and black clad man against the dark sky. With a sigh, he walk back up to his apartment and dragged himself to his bedroom, taking his pants and shirt off as he walked but a blur of black in the mirror he passed stopped him immediately. Stepping backwards, he turned his back to the mirror and gasped. The tattoo of hawk like wings took up most of his back and Joel briefly wondered if this had to do with his levitation failing him. He ran another hand through his hair before he continued to his bed and got under the covers, laying on his side and drifting off to sleep.

Saturday morning, Joel woke feeling heavy. He just guessed it was because of his near death experience the day before but when he passed that same mirror and an unexpected blur of grey followed him, he all but shrieked. Grey hawk-like wings, shaped much like the tattoo he had the night before, fell behind him, almost touching the ground but remained relatively small, until he accidently stretched his wings out and they doubled in size, knocking everything over and banging painfully into the nearby door way and the wall. Joel winced, feeling the pain in his new appendages, pulling his wings in and rubbing the hurt areas gently. With a deep sigh, He mumbled to the wings “How the f*ck am I gonna hide you?” As if to answer his voiced question, Joel let go of his wings only to poke the side of his right wing and immediately, the wings melted back into his skin, forming the same tattoo from before. Joel just gaped at the now empty space behind him before he smiled. “Well that was easy.” He chuckled to himself as he strutted into the kitchen, searching for any kind of breakfast foods but coming up with nothing. He frowned and moved back to his bedroom, pulling on a random t-shirt and a new pair of jeans, before he grabbed his wallet, phone and keys and locked up his apartment, making his way to a diner a short walking distance away from his apartment building. Joel whistled as he exited the building and started toward the diner.

He was walking leisurely until a scream came from an alleyway a few steps ahead of him.


	2. Gone with the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's in trouble and Joel's the only one around. Joel finally uses his wings and other stuff happens too. 
> 
> I suck at summaries.

**Where we left off:**

_He was walking leisurely until a scream came from an alleyway a few steps ahead of him._

 

 

Joel sprang into action, rounding the corner and finding a woman struggling to keep her purse. Joel frowned “Excuse me sir, but I don’t think that belongs to you.” The man and woman whipped their heads over to Joel before the robber took the opportunity to snatch the purse out of her hands swiftly. “So what? What are you gonna do about it, pretty boy?” Joel’s face slipped into a deathly glare as his wings formed quickly behind him, taking him into the air. “Mam. I’m gonna need you to step back.” He said calmly and the woman sputtered before following his directions and moving to the side. Joel gave a lazy smirk as he moved his wings back before swinging them forward, sending a huge ball of wind full force at the man, blasting him all the way to the opposite end of the alleyway and into a brick building. Joel flew down to the man, smiling at the crater left in the back of the building from his blast, and plucked the woman’s purse from his hands before he flew back to the woman and handed it to her with a kind smile. “Here you go, mam.” She blinked once and took her purse as Joel poked the side of his right wing and they melted back into a tattoo on his back. She stared at him for a moment before she said “T-thank you!” Joel smiled wide “Your welcome, mam. Just- try to be a little more careful next time.” The woman nodded, a dreamy look on her face as she stared at him. Joel scratched the back of his head in embarrassment “Well uh- have a nice day mam.” Joel turned and the woman noticed the two holes where his wings were and the black lines on his skin, causing her to sigh contently at his muscular back before she snapped out of it and yelled after him “Wait! What’s your name?” Joel turned and looked at her. He didn’t want to give her his real name so he thought for a moment and said “Call me Caboose.” She smiled, seeming to melt a little at his voice. “Thank you again, Caboose!” Joel grinned and waved “Your welcome!”

Joel smiled to himself as he walked back home. Going to breakfast with two big holes in the back of his shirt would’ve been weird so he walked back the way he came, waiting until he was in the little alley next to his building to call out his wings and fly up to the roof. He let his wings rest out in the open for a moment before he poked his right wing and it melted back into the tattoo again. Thinking the presence behind him was his wings, he was surprised when the feeling remained and turned to find two people standing across from him. When Joel’s eyes landed on X-Ray he smiled lightly while the green clad superhero returned it. Vav looked between the two, the question ‘You two know each other??’ written all over his face. “Hey Joel.” Joel grinned “Hey X-Ray.” Ray shook his head but his smile remained intact. “So Joel..We just got a call but when we got there, someone had beat us to it.” Joel blushed lightly, shifting his gaze to the floor. “Uh- yeah sorry..I was going to get breakfast when I heard her scream.” Ray nodded, a twinkle of excitement in his eyes as he continued. “It’s fine, Joel. So you have wings now? When did you get them?” Joel finally looked up at X-Ray and suppressed the laugh he wanted to let out at how excited the younger man looked. Joel smiled “This morning actually.” The two superheroes looked at each other before Vav asked “Can you show us how you blasted that robber?” Joel nodded and called out his wings, drifting up into the air as they formed fully. X-Ray and Vav looked on with the same look Joel had given X-Ray when he saved him the night before. 

Joel looked down at the two and started to speak “I’m gonna do it away from the city. It’s really powerful.” Vav rolled his eyes playfully as if to say ‘Duh.’ But X-Ray was smiling excitedly as he nodded once. Joel smiled, chuckling to himself ‘He’s too cute for his own good.’ Joel turned away from the city, his back to the superheroes, and pulled his wings back before sending them forward fast, making a huge ball of wind blast off toward the water and away from the town. Joel flipped around in the air, looking back at the two. “How was that?” X-Ray and Vav were gaping at him. “Woah! Joel that was cool!” X-Ray waved him done and Joel chuckled landing in front of them. Vav spoke up “Joel what else can you do?” Joel shrugged “I dunno..I guess I’ll find out eventually.” X-Ray and Vav shared a look before X-Ray said “Hey Joel? Follow us.” Joel raised a brow before he shrugged “I’ve got absolutely nothing better to do. Lead the way.” They smiled wide and took off, Joel following close behind, his huge wing span longer than how far X-Ray and Vav were away from each other. After a short distance, a huge building came into view, and as Joel strained to read the sign from in the sky, his eyes zoomed in for him and he could clearly see the words ‘Rooster Teeth’. “Woah..” X-Ray and Vav looked back at him with matching looks of worry “What’s wrong Joel?” Joel shook his head and forced his vision back to normal. “It’s nothing, I just- apparently I have Telescopic vision now.” Vav looked at X-Ray confused before X-Ray rolled his eyes and explained “He can zoom in and out with his eyes. So you read the sign down there?” Joel nodded “Yeah. What’s Rooster Teeth?” Vav answered confidently “It’s a facility that helps people who are randomly getting powers! Our buddy Burnie runs the place!” “Yeah, and he should be able to tell you what’s happening with you as well as help you control your new powers.” X-Ray continued as they landed on the roof of the building. Joel pulled his wings in before poking the side, making it melt back into the tattoo on his back. “Just- how many people are- are here right now? Like- with powers and stuff?” “About a thousand people with powers. Most of the people here are normal doctors or researchers.” Joel nodded and followed the two into the building. ‘The f*ck have I gotten myself into?’

 


	3. Singing Winds, Crying Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a rough day and it only gets worse when his bear tattoo makes it's grand appearance.

Michael sighed as he ran a hand through his curly hair. The sounds of a child crying filled his ears and it took everything in him not to yell at the spoiled little brat. He watched the child’s mother glare at him for making her son cry while she dragged him out of the store. Michael just rolled his eyes ‘Stupid kid thinks he can buy a rated R game by himself. HA.’ With another sigh, he started to straighten up the games on the metal shelfs and fix up the counter. The few people still in the store started to leave, taking the hint that Michael was starting to close up the store. After the last person left, Michael left locking up the front door and starting his short walk home. Working at GameStop was stressful to say the least but Michael thoroughly enjoyed when he recommended a game to someone and they fall in love with it, making sure to come back and thank him for the suggestion. The worst part of his job, though, was the little kids wanting to buy R rated games and having to explain everything in the game to their parents only for the parents to tell them they can’t get the game and the annoying crying would start. Then the parents had the nerve to glare at him for doing his job! “F*cking a**holes..” Michael grumbled as he turned the corner and walked up to his apartment building. He continued to grumble to himself as he walked through the lobby, catching the attention of all the people along the way. Michael ignored the stares and headed up to his room. Though, when he got there, he found he had some company. “Lindsay? What’re you doing here?” Michael raised a brow at his friend “It’s Friday, Michael!” Michael frowned “Oh yeah movie night. Sorry about that..I had a rough day at work.” Lindsay just waved a hand at him “It’s fine! Let me in and we can talk about it.” Michael smiled and unlocked the door, allowing Lindsay to enter first before he walked in as well. Lindsay made herself at home, like she normally did, and Michael went to change into comfortable clothes. “Who else is coming tonight?” “It’s just us this time. Geoff and Jack got called into work.” Michael gave a hum of acknowledgement before he asked “So what are we watching?” “Some movie called Poltergeist. It’s supposed to be scary.” Michael chuckled as he entered the room in sweats and a t-shirt before plopping down on the couch next to Lindsay. “Well let’s get this started.”

The next morning, Michael woke up still on his couch, his feet in Lindsay’s lap and the Netflix home screen still on the TV. Michael yawned as he stood and headed to the kitchen, searching for some food to cook, until there was a knock on the door. Lindsay shot up off the couch with a sleepy yell of “I’ll get it!” Michael chuckled and continued searching for breakfast for them to eat as Lindsay went to the door. “Hey guys! What happened with work?” Michael put his search on hold briefly to stick his head into the living room. Geoff and Jack stood by the door with bags of food in hand. “Oh you know. Gavin and Ray bought in a new guy and we had to get him settled and everything.” Geoff answered casually as he moved toward the kitchen “Hey guys. You bring us food or not?” Jack grinned at Michael's words and held up a bag with two plates of food. “Sure did. Hopefully we can make up for last night.” Michael fully left the kitchen, waving a hand at Jack “Don’t worry about it, dude. You had f*ckin’ work to do. We don’t mind.” Lindsay smiled, hopping back on the sofa, sleep still evident in her eyes. “Yeah dude. Let’s f*cking eat that food!” And that was what they did, after Geoff rummaged through Michael’s refrigerator and came back with a beer. They mostly laid around for the morning, even dosing off to sleep in various positions at one point.

The next thing Michael knew, Geoff was shaking him awake. “Michael? Michael wake up!” He was doing that weird whisper yell and Michael raised a brow at him as the sleep started to wear off. “What’s wrong Geoff?” He looked around quickly before he whispered “Did you get a bear paw tattoo?” Michael was thoroughly confused “What? A bear paw tattoo? No Geoff I can’t say I have. Why?” All the color drained from Geoff’s face and Michael looked at him worriedly “Geoff? Geoff what’s wrong? You’re scarin’ me bud.” Geoff just paled more before he said shakenly “You- Look at you right shoulder.” Michael frowned and looked to his right and sure enough, there was ink on his skin and Michael was scrambling to pull up his sleeve to see the full tattoo. It took up most of his shoulder and was a black bear paw print with bright hazel almost yellow-orange eyes that seemed to glow in the middle of the print. Michael immediately stared to freak out, waking everyone in the room with his shouts. “Geoff, what the f*ck is happening?!? I swear to god that wasn’t there last night!!” “Michael! Michael calm down! Freaking out isn’t gonna help anything!” Geoff finally screamed back, efficiently silencing Michael. “Alright. Now that I have your attention. I- have to tell you about my job and Jack’s job. What we do.” Michael looked confused “The hell does your jobs have to do with a randomly appearing tattoo?!” Geoff sighed, starting to get a little frustrated. “Shut up and we’ll tell you! Now! You know we work at Rooster Teeth but you don’t know what Rooster Teeth is and what we do there so we’re going to tell you because now..you’ve got the right to know what’s happening.” Michael gulped slightly ‘The f*ck did that mean?’ Jack stared at the tattoo on his shoulder and frowned “Rooster Teeth is a company that helps people who get random tattoos that eventually give them some kind of…power.” Michael raised a brow “What does that even mean? What kind of power?” Geoff sighed “Well, all I can give is an example. The reason we couldn’t come yesterday was because Gavin and Ray or X-Ray and Vav as you might know them, brought in a new person. His name is Joel and he has a huge tattoo of hawk wings that cover his back. He can turn his tattoo into actual wings and then back into his tattoo. Plus he’s gaining new powers by the minute. Now he has Telescopic and Heat Vision to add on to the list.” Michael gaped at him, questions running through his head a mile a minute. “W-what? X-Ray and Vav? W-wings? Does- Does that mean I’ll turn into a bear or something?” Jack frowned “We uh- honestly don’t know. We have to wait and see what happens but until then you gotta come down to Rooster Teeth so we can help you figure out what’s going on with you.” Michael was torn for a moment, on one hand he somewhat couldn’t wrap his head around having powers like X-Ray and Vav and on the other he trusted Geoff and he knew that man wouldn’t lie about something like this so, reluctantly he nodded “Alright. Let’s go.” A relieved smile stretched across Geoff’s face “Alright.” They left Michael’s apartment shortly after and piled into Geoff’s car, starting the long drive to Rooster Teeth Headquarters.


	4. Sleeping Beast Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's day gets a little better when he finally meets Vav, X-Ray, and Burnie. Also Michael lights up like a Christmas tree.. literally.

**Where we left off:**

 

_They left Michael’s apartment shortly after and piled into Geoff’s car, starting the long drive to Rooster Teeth Headquarters._

 

“Now Michael, We’re gonna introduce you to Burnie and he will tell you what’ll happen from now on.” Michael frowned but decided to keep his questions for Burnie. Walking into the building, Michael stuck close to Lindsay, who in turn would’ve done the same if Michael hadn’t. The building was much bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. Michael and Lindsay looked around at all the people walking around in normal clothes and where confused as to where the ‘doctors’ Geoff had rambled on about in the car ride over. Geoff snickered as he sensed their confusion but did nothing to answer their silent questions. After walking down a hall, with tattooed people walking past them constantly, Geoff, Jack, Michael and Lindsay made it to an elevator with the company logo, a giant red rooster, covering the doors. They got in but just as the doors started to close, a red glove covered hand stopped the doors and in stepped Vav followed by X-Ray. “Geoff! Where ya been ya bloody minge! Burnie’s been a right prick since you two disappeared!” Michael and Lindsay found themselves giggling, despite the situation. Geoff shot them a glare before he focused on Vav, no _Gavin_. “Gavin I told you where I was going. I told Ray too! It was because you guys found Joel yesterday I missed out on movie night at Michael’s house. Had to make it up to him.” “Mi-cool? Who’s Mi-cool?” Gavin looking confused coupled with the way he said his name, Michael was about to die from holding in his laughter and Lindsay was no different. They glanced at each other before they were laughing loudly. “ _Mi-cool_! He said f*cking Mi-cool!” Lindsay stuffed her face into her hands, trying to stop from laughing so hard. “It’s **Michael** , dumba*s!” Gavin still looked absolutely confused “That’s what I said Mi-cool!” Michael turned and laid his head on the back on the elevator, his body shaking dramatically with his laughter as Lindsay tried her best to calm down. She wiped the stray tears away and looked to the other occupants, finding them all highly amused with what was happening as well, even Ray was trying not to laugh. “Gavin you’re an idiot!” Geoff laughed, making Gavin pout. “Aw wot? Wot did I do this time?!” Geoff just laughed and the elevator dinged, reminding Michael and Lindsay of what was to come.

The laughter died down extremely quickly after that, Michael’s nerves kicking in once again. The tension filled the small hall as they walked down to Burnie’s office, each person nervous for their own reasons. Though, once they were inside, they were greeted by a calm man with curly brown hair and strong cloudy blue eyes. He smiled from his chair behind his desk when they walked into the room, “Geoff! Jack! Nice of you two to join us! Who’d you bring with you?” Geoff rolled his eyes a bit “Burnie this is Michael and Lindsay. Michael just acquired a tattoo but nothing’s happened other than that.” Burnie nodded, his brows furrowing as he thought for a moment before he said “Well first things first, hello Michael and Lindsay and welcome to Rooster Teeth! Secondly, I just want to make sure, nothing unusual has happened other than you getting the tattoo?” Michael shook his head “No, nothing unusual. I just woke up and the thing was on my shoulder.” Burnie’s eyebrows shot up “Your..shoulder?” Michael nodded “Yeah, what’s wrong with that?” Burnie shook his head “No nothing like that, It’s just you’re the first person to have it on your shoulder. It’s always back, legs, chest, or face. I’ve never heard of one on the shoulder. Can I- Can I see it?” Michael nodded and rolled up his sleeve and bared his tattoo to Burnie. Michael heard three collective gasps at his fully colored bear tattoo. “Mi-cool! That tattoo is bloody top!” Gavin almost squealed, effectively calming Michael’s nerves a little as he chuckled “I hope that’s a compliment.” Burnie stood from his chair, his serous face straining to remain after Gavin’s weird bird-like noise. “Shush Gavin. You weirdo. And yeah he means it as a compliment. He speaks gavinese sorry Michael.” Michael laughed loudly at that, making Lindsay snort and Gavin pout. Burnie gave a hum, looking closely at the brightly colored eyes staring back at him in the tattoo. “Now I’ve never seen color this detailed before in a tattoo. Whatever your ability is…it’s gonna be f*cking powerful.” Michael had watched Burnie stare at his tattoo, feeling the nerves creep up on him again but at his words, a sense of pride welled up in Michael as well as the nerves increasing. “So..Do you know what’s gonna happen to me?” Burnie frowned, taking a step back from Michael. “Somewhat. Usually the powers come one by one and they can sometimes come as fast as a week or as long as a month. We don’t really know for sure how long it’ll take for each person to get their powers because ya’know everyone’s different but! We’ll do our best to help you out with everything. So, did you have any more questions for me, Michael?” Michael scratched his cheek as he thought “Uh well yeah, am I gonna stay here or am I gonna have like appointments or some s*it like that?” Burnie nodded “Yeah you’ll be staying here until you’re comfortable enough with controlling your abilities..whenever you get them. For now we have to wait and see what’ll happen.” Michael nodded before he said “Can Lindsay stay too? Or does she have to leave?” Burnie frowned “Unfortunately, If she doesn’t have a tattoo she can’t stay but she can visit whenever she wants.” Michael and Lindsay were satisfied with that as Michael nodded “Well that’s all I can think of right now.” Burnie gave a reassuring smile “Alright well Gavin and Ray will show you to your room and feel free to come up and talk whenever you feel like it!” Michael smiled “Thanks Burnie.” Burnie’s smile widened, happy to help. “No problem Michael!” Then the two superheroes waved Michael along and the group left, walking down the hall and getting back into the elevator.

After the elevator reached Michael’s floor, Gavin found himself walking next to Michael while Ray fell back to talk to Geoff, Jack and Lindsay “Mi-cool?” “Yeah, Vav?” Gavin pouted “Don’t call me that Mi-cool! M’name is Gavin. Call me Gavin.” He all but whined making Michael giggle lightly “Alright, _Gavin_. What is it?” Gavin beamed at him “Mi-cool, what do you think you’ll get from your tattoo?” Michael frowned, glancing at the little strip of black he could still see from his tattoo “I dunno, Gavin. I just hope I like whatever happens.” Gavin’s smile faltered at Michael’s frown “Aww Mi-cool..Don’t worry about it! You’ll be fine!” Michael didn’t speak for a moment, just staring at Gavin before he sighed and looked back down “Yeah, I guess. This is..a lot to take in.” Gavin frowned before his face lit up with an idea “Mi-cool let’s go out!” Michael’s head whipped over to him, eyes wide and mouth opened “W-what?” Sure the man was gorgeous but what the hell? Gavin snickered “Not like that ya donut! I meant go out on the town and do something. I don’t want you being sad Mi-cool!” Michael felt his heart skip a beat and a small, real smile slowly making it’s way onto his face “Thanks Gav.” Gavin was struck speechless at the new nickname before he was returning the soft smile Michael was giving him. They made it to Michael’s room moments after they fell into a comfortable silence, both of them still smiling and glancing at each other every now and then. Michael and Gavin went into the room before the four others and as they rounded the corner, they couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. “YOU LITTLE S*IT!” Michael yelled followed by his laughter as he wrestled with Gavin, who was making high pitched squeals that echoed that of a bird’s. “AH MI-COOL!! STOP!” Geoff had been laughing with the rest of them until something caught his eye. Michael’s sleeve had ridden up and the eyes in the paw print had changed to a shade of bright yellow that was glowing brightly, yet neither Michael nor Gavin seemed to notice. He nudged Jack and jabbed his head toward the tattoo. Jack saw the change immediately and looked back at Geoff “What do you think it means?” Geoff frowned “I dunno but something’s happening and we need to figure it out. For Michael’s sake.” Jack nodded and looked back at the laughing boys. The more they tussled the brighter the eyes got until it was practically glaring at them. This was when Michael and Gavin finally noticed the glow. “Mi-cool! The eyes are bloody glowing!!” Michael looked back at his shoulder and sure enough, they were glowing so bright Michael had to squint and even then he couldn’t see what was happening. Then suddenly the yellow light was blinding everyone before slowly it faded and Michael was gone, leaving behind a large and confused bear. Then the bear was talking, leaving everyone in shock when the voice that left the bear was Michael’s “What the f*ck just happened? And why are you all looking at me like that?!” “Mi-cool look at your pa- hand..look at your hand.” The bear raised an invisible brow before he did as told and blinked before his eyes were bugling out of his skull “What the _f*ck_? I’m a motherf*ckin’ _bear_!” “You look so cute Mi-cool!” Gavin squealed reaching out to touch his fur but a stern look from Michael’s now bright yellow-orange eyes made him stop. “Shut the f*ck up, Gavin. Don’t call me that.” Michael swatted his paw at Gavin but Gavin just dodged it before he released another weird bird noise as he hugged Michael. “But Mi-cool you are!” Gavin whined and Michael looked down at him, shaking his head “You’re impossible, Gavin. Hey Geoff? Think we should go find Burnie cause I dunno how to turn back.” Geoff nodded and pulled Gavin off of Michael so he could stand on all fours. “Ooo! Mi-cool!! Can I ride-“ Michael cut him off with a stern “ **No.** ” before he was padding out of the room, leaving Gavin pouting and the others laughing. “You guys are rubbish!”

 


	5. Walking on Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel was having a pretty good day until it got way better. 
> 
> I suck at summaries.

Joel was having a pretty relaxing day so far but he hadn’t seen Ray since yesterday. He was a little bored and found he missed the company of the younger man. After he met Burnie yesterday, Ray and Gavin had taken him to his room, though Gavin got a little side tracked by Geoff and Jack, leaving Joel and Ray alone. He’d called him X-Ray at one point and Ray had frowned, almost to the point of pouting, as he looked up at Joel and said “Don’t call me that. Ray. Call me Ray, Joel.” Joel had beamed at him “Ray. Okay.” They had talked and laid around in his new room after he was gladly escorted there until Gavin had popped up, looking for his partner. They had got a call and after that Joel had sulked around his room for the remainder of the night until finally he dosed off.

Now, he was just sitting in his room when  loud yelling and laughing passed his door, some of which sounded familiar so he opened his door and smiled when Ray came into view, followed by Gavin, Geoff, Jack, a girl he had never seen before and a…bear? Joel’s face twisted into confusion as he squinted at the bear until it spoke to him. “Yo dude the f*ck you looking at?? You got a problem?” Joel’s eyes widened “The f*ck?” He tilted his head, making Ray laugh “Hey Joel!” Joel focused on Ray and smiled wide “Hey Ray. I’m assuming this bear is a new resident?”  Ray nodded “Yep. Joel this is Michael and Michael this is Joel.” Michael padded over to him before he sat down in front of him, now just a few inches taller than Joel in his sitting position. He held out a paw for Joel to shake “Hey, Joel! You’re the dude with the wings right?” Joel smiled a little at how easily this guy’s, this bear’s emotions changed so quickly. “Ah yeah. I take it this is your power?” The bear seemed to shrug “I don’t really know yet but I guess. I just don’t know how to turn back into a human.” Joel frowned “Really? Did you try to will yourself back into your body? That’s what I do when I want my wings to go back into my tattoo.” Michael blinked “Actually, no I didn’t that’s a great idea.” Then the bear closed his eyes and for a moment, nothing happened, then suddenly the light from before started in the shoulder where his tattoo was and grew until everyone was blinded.

Seconds later, the light dissipated, leaving Michael sitting on the floor with his clothes ripped up. The sleeve on his right was completely gone exposing his tattoo and his pants and the rest of his shirt were thoroughly ripped up as if he had been the hulk and was now turning back into a human. Joel blinked at the boy, not really expecting him to look how he did. Curly brown hair, glasses, freckles and prominent dimples was something he didn’t expect with a voice like that. Joel didn't comment as Gavin started pouting as he whined “Aww Mi-cool, I liked you as a bear. You were cute.” Michael snapped his eyes opened and they noticed how they were that same bright yellow-orange color for a few seconds before they were fading back into his normal brown color. Then Michael was standing and hitting Gavin over to head, forcing out a squawk and a loud yell of “Aw Mi-cool!” Joel smiled at the two before he nudged Ray “They’d make a cute couple, huh?” Ray laughed “Hell yeah, but Gavin’s dumb and oblivious.” Joel chuckled before looking back at Ray, finding the younger man staring at the two. “I also think you’re oblivious.” Ray blinked, light red covering his cheeks as he turned to look at Joel “W-what? A-Are you saying…?” Joel chuckled “Do I have to spell it out for you Ray?” Ray blinked before, he finally got the message and smiled “F*cking Yolo, right?” and then he was leaning in giving Joel a kiss on the cheek. Joel was momentarily left speechless before he looked down and Ray, who now found his boots rather interesting. Joel chuckled “God, you’re so cute Ray.” Ray’s blush darkened just as Geoff finally noticed what was going on with the two, then the teasing began.

“Ray! Buddy! I didn’t know you wanted Joel’s dick!” Ray’s head snapped up to glare at Geoff, his face redder than a tomato. “Geoffrey!” Joel was holding back his laughter along with everyone else. Ray huffed, before hiding behind Joel and burying his face into his back. “Make them stop, Joel!” He whined, making Joel smile as he willed his wings out and further hid Ray from view. They all started giggling and laughing wildly at that while Michael started to pretend he didn’t know where Ray was. “Ray! Buddy, speak to me!” Joel just chuckled “Sorry Ray’s not here at the moment. You can leave a message for him though.” Michael fell into another fit of giggles, leaning heavily on Gavin, who was laughing just as hard, and Joel felt Ray shaking with laughter behind him. “You guys are dicks!” Ray laughed from behind Joel before he stood on the tip of his toes and peaked over Joel’s wings. “Ray! There you are!” Michael snickered as Ray bent back behind Joel’s wings before he ducked under the outstretched wings and stood in front of him.  Joel wrapped his arms and wings around Ray’s small frame, making Ray blush a bit even though he was still laughing slightly. He looked up at Joel with a lopsided grin “So I got a cocoon now?” Joel smiled kissing his forehead. “Yep.” “Cool. When do I turn into a butterfly?” Ray tried not to laugh at his own joke but hearing the snort from Joel made him laugh. Geoff shook his head at them “You two are disgustingly sweet but we need to find Burnie so Joel if you’re coming with your boyfriend, let’s go!” Joel and Ray grinned at each other. “Definitely.” He unwrapped his wings from around Ray and willed them back into his tattoo and unwrapped his arms from Ray, leaving one arm around Ray’s shoulders as the embarked on their journey to find Burnie. “Wait, why are we still going to find Burnie?” Gavin asked a second later and Michael deadpanned “Are you serious, Gavin?! We still gotta tell him what happened! You idiot!” Michael was laughing again when Gavin looked at him thoughtfully and said “Oh yeah.”

 


	6. Danger in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villain arrives! That's about it..
> 
> I suck at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today so I wanted to post something! Enjoy! :D

Miles away from Rooster Teeth, a man sat at his desk, the darkness of the room cover his face from view before he flicked on the computer at his desk and the light flooded into the man’s eyes making him squint at the sudden brightness. His cold blue eyes cut between what looked like different security cameras until it landed on a hallway full of laughing people. Then the most wolfish, evil smile made it’s way onto his face. A thin blonde eyebrow went up as he saw an older man wrap his arms around the Puerto Rican with the green and black spandex and the man with the ripped up clothes lean heavily on the brit with the red and blue spandex. “A weakness perhaps?” He mumbled to himself as he scratched his bearded chin. His deep voice echoed around the dark room but the man didn’t seem to mind his voice reverberating in his ears. He turned on the volume of the camera and listened to their conversation, hoping for name’s he didn’t already know. He directed his attention to X-Ray and the older man “Joel we have to go flying later! Your wings need a work out.” The man, now named Joel, shrugged, a soft smile on his face as he looked down at X-Ray. “Sure, Ray. It’ll be fun.”

The man smirked slyly “One down, two to go.” Before he turned his attention to Vav and the angry looking guy “But Mi-cool! Your bear form was really cute! Would you please turn back later?” The angry looking man scowled “No.” “But Mi-cool! Do it for me? Pleeeeeaaassseee?” The angry man stopped and looked at Vav, before he sighed and said “Fine.” Vav cheered and the angry man just rolled his eyes, a small smile making it’s way onto his face as he pulled Vav into a headlock, leaving the brit squawking loudly. “Who the f*ck names their kid Mi-cool? Or did he mean Michael? Stupid british accent making my life harder.” He grumbled to himself before he turned his attention to Geoff, Jack, and the mystery lady. “So how you holdin’ up?” The red head smiled “I’m good. Just glad you guys knew what to do when we were freaking out.” Geoff nodded before Jack nudged her, tilting his head toward Michael and Gavin. “So what do you think about those two?” The red head laughed “Michael’s so gay for Gavin it’s ridiculous. Gavin’s just oblivious. But they would make a cute couple.” Then Vav was squawking again, yelling out for help as Michael tackled him. “AHH! MI-COOL STOP! LINDSAY! RAY!” The red head laughed along with X-Ray before the red head, named Lindsay was speaking “What did you do now Gavin?” Michael laughed loudly as he continued to wrestle Vav as he started to explain “This little f*cker won’t shut up about my bear form! I understand you think bears are cute so shut the hell up!” Gavin squawked again before it turned into giggles as Michael started to tickle him. “You little s*it!” Michael laughed as everyone else laughed along and the man decided that was all he need to see so he shut off the computer, covering the room with darkness. “It’s worth a shot.” He mumbled to himself after a moment and stood, picking up a golden crown of his desk and placed it on his head before he was off, pulling on his red king’s cape along the way. He raced down the steps, his cape flowing majestically behind him.

Then finally, he was outside, getting into a short limo. His chauffeur looked back at him through the mirror as he asked “Where are we headed today, Mad King Ryan?” The Mad King looked up, his smirk growing larger by the moment “To the vault, Jon. I’ve got some research to do.” Jon nodded, running his hand through his hair, pushing it back and showing off a tattoo of a golden helmet with long horns attached to each side that seemed to curl in on themselves as they got higher along with the word mischief carved into the side of the helmet, before he placed his chauffeur’s hat on his head, covering it up again and started up the short limo before making his way to the vault. The drive was short and soon enough The Mad King was getting out of the shortened limo and walking into a grand building that looked more like a government facility than anything, but The Mad King walked right in, passing people who looked anywhere but him and moved out of his way immediately, and going back to a vault. He pushed in the code and the door was opening, revealing a room full of filing cabinets, every letter of the alphabet on each individual cabinet, some repeating to accommodate to the abundance of names in the world. Yeah, that’s right. The Mad King had access to every person on the plant’s files and he was the only villain to use it to his advantage. Starting with ‘J’ he searched for the name Joel, finding his file and tossing it on the table in the middle of the room before he repeated the process with ‘L’ then ‘M’. Once at the table, he smirked down at the three files, letting out the most evil, deep laugh he could muster “Oh X-Ray and Vav, love will be your downfall.” And with a heart of ice, he drunk in every detail on each person; name, address, work place, likes, dislikes, fears, everything in the file he could read. He felt the gears turning, his greatest plan of all time for world domination forming behind those eyes made of ice and he started a smirk that easily turned into the most horrifyingly dark laugh any of the people present outside of the vault had ever heard and they scurried away from the vault door not wanting to be in the vicinity of that horrible laughter. His smirk practically dripping with dark intent, The Mad King held the three files up, staring at them intensely. “You’re going down now. For once and for all.”

 


	7. Cast Your Fate To The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael feels insignificant but Gavin's there to bring up his spirits, things get real between Michael and Gavin, & Geoff gets a bad feeling. 
> 
> I suck at summaries.

Over the next few weeks, Joel was getting power after to power, bringing the grand total of powers he had up to 6; Flight, Wind Control, Telescopic Vision, Heat Vision, Superhuman Durability & Endurance, & Superhuman strength. Michael, on the other hand, was getting more and more frustrated that nothing was happening. He couldn’t even turn into a bear anymore! He groaned, turning over to lay face first in his bed. “The f*ck is wrong with me?” He mumbled to himself, not expecting an answer and almost jumping out of his skin when he received one. “Nothing’s wrong with you Mi-cool!” Michael shot up and glared at the British idiot, now standing at his door. “Jesus Christ, Gavin! Don’t f*cking scare me like that!” Gavin just smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head “Sorry Mi-cool…” Michael’s glare melted away as he shook his head and motioned for the superhero to come over. Gavin smiled wide and jumped onto the bed, getting comfortable as he laid next to Michael. They just laid there for a long while, just staring at each other, until Gavin broke the silence. “Mi-cool?” “Hm?” “You wanna talk about it?” Gavin’s voice was uncharacteristically soft and Michael couldn’t stop the swell of his heart even if he tried. Gavin genuinely cared for him, worried about him, and that thought made Michael want to hug and kiss the dumb brit. Instead, Michael just slowly nodded, looking down at the bed, yet his mouth didn’t open for a while. Gavin sensed the man was in distress so he did what he thought would help. Michael was confused when there was warmth suddenly on his hand and when he looked down at his hand intertwined with Gavin’s his heart skipped a beat, before he looked up at Gavin’s face. The worried yet supportive look Gavin’s face held made the tension and stress melt away from Michael, just with that look. So Michael opened his mouth and the insecurities, problems, and concerns rushed out one by one.

“I’m just so confused..It’s almost been a month and nothing’s happened other than me losing the ability to turn into a bear. I’m so frustrated that nothing’s happening to me and Joel’s getting powers left and right. I have no idea what my powers are or will be and the tattoo on my arm isn’t f*cking helping much with trying to figure it out. I wish I never got the d*mn thing in the first place!” Gavin frowned “But Mi-cool, you don’t mean that! Think of all the friends you’ve made because of it! It may be causing you a lot of stress but it’s also given you good things! You just have to be patient and everything will be fine, Mi-cool.” Michael took a shake-y breath as Gavin’s words registered in his brain. Then he was nodding. “Yeah…Yeah..I wouldn’t have met you…” Gavin blushed lightly as he sputtered a little, unable to come up with words. “Gavin I- I really like you. Do you, maybe wanna uh go out sometime?” Gavin blushed, a huge smile spreading across his face as he all but tackled Michael into a hug. “Yes, Mi-cool! Bloody took you long enough!” Michael laughed, playfully flicking his forehead, making him squawk. “Shut the f*ck up, Gavin.” Gavin smiled at the soft tone Michael’s voice held despite his words and leaned up to swiftly press his lips to Michael’s. Michael blinked before he smiled wide, chuckling a little as he said “You don’t even know how to kiss right, do you?” Gavin began sputtering again but this time, he was cut off by lips against his own. Slowly he melted into the kiss, throwing his arms around Michael’s neck while Michael’s arms wrapped around his waist. This was how the majority of their day was spent, curled up in bed, making out and laying around.

That is until there was a scream from the room to the left of Michael’s. Michael sprang up at the familiar scream, grabbing Gavin and rushing over to aid his best friend. “Lindsay!! Are you alright?!” Michael burst through the door, finding her on the floor, the blonde woman with the cloud tattoo over her heart that Lindsay had befriended sat next to her on the floor where Lindsay was holding her leg. “Barbara what happened?” Gavin asked, concern flowing through each word. Barbara frowned “She- She just got a tattoo..” Michael and Gavin’s eyes widened before Michael stepped forward and sat in front of her. “Lindsay, listen to me. You’re gonna be okay, alright?” Lindsay sucked in a breath, nodding fast “I- yeah. I know. I- I’m fine. It’s- just a lot…to take in y’know?” Michael released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Yeah I know, Linds but you’re gonna be fine. Now let me see it!” Lindsay let a breathy chuckle escape as she removed her hands from her leg, revealing a mirror with a skull at the point where the handle and the glass meet and four pixelated hearts in the center, all filled up with red that would normally indicate full health in a video game. They gaped at her tattoo, never seeing tattoo of it’s nature. “We gotta find Burnie.” Barbara mumbled, still staring at the tattoo. Gavin nodded “I’ll find him. I can fly after all!” Gavin saluted the three before he was off, looking for Burnie.

Though, he didn’t get very far when he slammed into someone’s hairy back. ‘Wait…hairy?’ Gavin cracked his eyes opened and gaped at the huge man beast before him. The man-beast was covered head to toe in blue hair with a majestic beard and hair that looked like that of a lion’s mane with the same color as well as a nose ring going through his nose. He looked a bit confused but held out a hand to help Gavin up. “Hey, you alright dude? Oh wait! Aren’t you Vav?” Gavin nodded and smiled nervously, taking his offered hand to get up, still slightly afraid the beast would hit him or something. “Ah I’m sorry about that man. I’m Adam by the way.” Gavin’s smile slowly lost it’s nervousness, finding Adam to be more of the gentle giant type. “No, no it’s alright Adam. I wasn’t really watching where I was going. Actually I’m in a bit of a rush. My friend just got a tattoo and we’re in need of Burnie’s assistance.” Adam nodded, his face falling a bit at Gavin having to leave so soon “Oh okay. Well I saw him over in the labs with Geoff and Griffon a few minutes ago.” Gavin smiled “Thanks, Adam! See ya later!” “See ya!” Gavin smiled, sending Adam a wave before he dashed over to the lab. Sure enough, when Gavin rounded the corner, he was relieved to see Burnie conversing with Geoff and Griffon, while she was faced away from the two, floating a few inches off the ground, her long black cloak covering her feet and head making it appear as if the cloak was floating on it’s own, helping another person who laid on a hospital-like bed. “Burnie!” Gavin yelled skidding to a halt in front of the two men, getting not only Burnie’s attention but Geoff’s and Griffon’s as well, yet she didn’t turn from helping the man on the bed. Burnie raised an eyebrow at him “What is it Gavin?” “Lindsay just got a tattoo! It’s nothing like I’ve seen before!” Burnie and Geoff gaped at him while Griffon finally turned to him and pulled off her hood, revealing her tattoo of a raven on her forehead, blonde hair, bright red lipstick and a nose ring.  “What are we waiting for then? Let’s go!” With that, Gavin smiled and led them back to Barbara’s room. Gavin went through the door first and smiled when he saw Lindsay was doing better but when his eyes landed on Michael, sitting next to Lindsay, his smile turned soft. He sat next to Michael on the bed while Burnie, Geoff and Griffon piled in, turning their attention to Lindsay. “You alright, Lindsay?” Geoff frowned but Lindsay just smiled “Yeah. I’m fine now. It was just a lot to process y’know?” Geoff nodded and stepped back, letting Burnie do his thing. Lindsay already knew they wanted to look at it so she released her hold on her leg, leaving the three new occupants gaping at her tattoo. “Oh my god..” Geoff mumbled as Griffon floated closer to her, sitting cross-legged in the air next to her and looking between the tattoo and Burnie. “Burnie I have no idea what the mirror could mean but the hearts probably have something to do with health, maybe health regeneration?” Burnie nodded and stepped forward himself and rubbed at his bearded chin. “Hmm..Okay. Well Lindsay what do you think it could mean?” Lindsay looked down at her tattoo and shrugged “I dunno I guess, uh mirrors reflect stuff so some kind of reflection, maybe?” Burnie nodded “That sounds right but we'll have to wait and see..Alright well you know what’s about to happen. Your room will be to the left of Barbara’s since Adam’s got the room across from Michael.” Lindsay nodded and stood, shooting Barbara a smile before turning back to Burnie. “Alright.”

Griffon and Barbara helped Lindsay get settled as Gavin had pulled Michael back down to Joel’s room where Ray and Joel would most likely be. Geoff was left standing there with Burnie, a deep frown on his face and a heavy sigh escaping his mouth. “What’s up?” Burnie crossed his arms, sending Geoff a look that said ‘I _know_ something’s wrong so tell me.’ Geoff’s frown deepened “I- I really tried to keep them away from- from all of this—“ He flung his arms around to emphasize his point “—But fate had other plans, I guess.”  Burnie gave a reassuring smile “There’s a reason for everything Geoff. Don’t worry so much. We got two superheros, a facility full of tattooed people ready to protect if need be and so many more one call away. They’ll be fine.” Geoff nodded “Yeah I know, It’s just- I got a bad feeling about all of this.” Burnie frowned “It’ll be alright, Geoff. They’re in good hands.” Geoff nodded “I know..” Burnie shook his head and nodded toward the door “Let’s go check on Kerry. Those claws in his hands are causing him some pain.” Geoff nodded and followed Burnie from the room, the bad feeling still lingering heavily in his gut.

 


	8. Brave The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff is freaking out, Gavin's excited and Michael gets some powers.
> 
> I suck at summaries.

Three days later, Geoff woke with a scream, his arms and back on fire under his clothes. Griffon was by his side in a second, gaping wide as sweat poured down her husband’s face from the pain he was feeling. “W-what is it, Griff? What’s h-happening?!” Griffon watched as ink appeared on Geoff’s arms as if someone invisible was drawing the chains on fire twisting around his arms and the skull aflame on his back. “Geoff, Honey..when I tell you what’s happening, please try not to freak out.” Geoff felt another wave of pain in his back and arms as the finishing touches were made on the tattoos sitting on his skin now. “I’m already freaking out, Griff! What’s going on?!” Griffon sighed “You just got tattoos on your arms and back.” Geoff’s eyes become the size of saucers as he stared up at her, the pain finally receding so he sat up and looked down at his arms covered in chains on fire and, rushing over to the mirror and turning around, he saw the skull in the middle of his back on fire as well. “GOD D*MMINT! I knew it..! I knew something would happen…” He sunk down to his knees in front of the mirror, feeling pathetic as tears threatened to fall. Griffon floated over to him, sitting down (on the ground this time) next to Geoff and pulling him into a hug. He buried his face into her shoulder and let the stress he had been feeling out in the form of tears.

Later that day, his stress returned when he walked into work, finding that Gavin had gotten a yellow lightning bolt tattoo on his leg. “Gavin- How- But weren’t you born with your powers?!” Gavin had just shrugged “I guess they really are random..” Geoff sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. “I guess. Did you get any powers with it?" Gavin grinned wide as he squealed "I'm so bloody fast now!" and ran in small circles so fast that Geoff could only see him when he stopped, though he knew he was still there while he was running with the large amount of 'Gavin noises' he could hear. Geoff shook his head "That's great. You were born with slow motion and now you got super speed. You are a walking contradiction." Gavin laughed "I know right!" Geoff laughed lightly "Oh, did you tell Burns?" Gavin nodded and Geoff pouted "I'm the last to know?" Gavin crossed his arms "You would've been second if you hadn't got here so late! Why did you come so late anyway?" Geoff laughed "I got some tattoos, you doof! I'm wearing a short sleeve shirt so you can clearly see them!" Gavin looked down at his arms and gasped "Oh! I don't bloody go around look at people's arms, you plep! How would I know to look at your arms!?" Geoff was laughing so hard tears had started to fall. "Gavin you idiot..Where’s my lovely wife?” Gavin pouted at him “She’s in the lab helping Miles!” Geoff nodded and shooed him away “Go annoy Michael will ya.” Gavin smiled wide “Gladly!” Geoff watched him go for a minute before he yelled after to him “And use protection!” Gavin squawked loudly and turned to look at Geoff, now cackling at Gavin. “Geoff! Ya bloody minge!” Gavin was blushing brightly before he tapped into his new power and was gone in the blink of an eye. Geoff continued to chuckle as he made his way to his wife.

When Geoff walked in, he greeted the man with the long black devil-like tail, bright yellow eyes, his pupils missing, and a dark blue almost black poof of smoke tattooed on his leg. “Hey Miles. How you doin’?” Miles smiled, showing off sharp teeth. “I’m good. Don’t know how to turn back but I’m good.” Geoff nodded before he thought back to what Joel had said to Michael weeks ago. “Did you try to will yourself back into your body?” Miles blinked, his pupil-less eyes effectively creeping Geoff out. “That’s a good idea..why didn’t I think of that?” He mumbled the question to himself as he closed his eyes and, slowly the tail began to recede until it was no longer there and when Miles opened his eyes they were back to his normal shade of dark black, his pupils returned. “It worked?” He mumbled before looking for his tail and smiling when he couldn’t find it. “Thanks Geoff!” Geoff smiled and ruffled his hair a bit “You’re welcome, Miles.” Griffon smiled from behind her hood and leaned over and kissed Geoff on the cheek before turning back to Miles “Did you need anything else Miles?” Miles thought for a moment before he shook his head. “Nah I think I’m good for now.” She nodded, glancing at the wall with a small smile. “Alright well send in Michael and Gavin when you leave.” Miles nodded and with a little wave, he left.

Michael and Gavin shuffled in moments later. “Didn’t I just leave you in the hallway idiot?” Gavin let out an excited noise “Geoff! Geoff you gotta see what Mi-cool can do!!” Geoff raised a brow “Okay, let’s see it.” Gavin was jumping in his boots as he turned to Michael, who was now rolling his eyes at him. “Rabbit!” He yelled and the married couple looked on confused until Michael morphed into a rabbit right before their eyes. The little rabbit was brown haired, much like Michael’s mess of curls and it’s eyes were yellow-orange just like Michael’s tattoo. Then Gavin was speaking again “Gorilla!” Then the rabbit shifted into a huge brown haired gorilla, it’s eyes the same color. “Hawk!” The gorilla shifted into a brown hawk, perching itself on Gavin’s arm and staring at the two with those same yellow-orange eyes. “Human!” Finally, the hawk shifted back into Michael, his eyes lingering yellow-orange for a moment before they were back to his normal brown color. Gavin was all but frothing at the mouth in his excitement and Michael rolled his eyes before he was flicking Gavin’s cheek. “Aww Mi-cool..” He whined as he rubbed his face “Calm down doofus.” Michael chuckled lightly before turning his attention back to Geoff and Griffon, who had been silent all of this time. “So? What’dya think?” Geoff shook his head “I’m uh- I never would’ve thought shapeshifting looking at that tattoo but that was really cool Michael. Anything else you can do?” Michael nodded “I just figured out that I can give myself any kind of animal attribute in my human form too, like I can make myself as fast as a cheetah or as heavy as an elephant. That’s all right now though.” Geoff nodded “Now that’s crazy powerful..we gotta find Burnie. He’s gonna flip his sh*t!” Michael laughed “Like Gavin. He literally hasn’t stood still since I showed him what I could do now.” Gavin squealed again “It’s cause it’s bloody top, Mi-cool!” Michael rolled his eyes a bit but his face held a small smile. “Thanks, Gav.” Gavin beamed at him and Michael just rolled his eyes again and turned back to Geoff and Griffon, both equally smirking at the two. “So we ready to go find Burnie?” Geoff nodded and the four set off again.

 


	9. Woman In The Mirror, Man In The Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay finds out what her tattoo means and Barbara's there to help her through it. Also introducing Blaine.
> 
> I suck at summaries.

A few weeks later, Lindsay was lounging in her room when there was knock on the door. “It’s open!” She yelled turning over on her bed to face to door as it opened, revealing Barbara on the other side. “Hey!” Lindsay smiled and sat up “Hey Barb! What’s up?” Barbara just shrugged “I dunno I was bored and I just wanted to know if you wanted to go do something?” Lindsay nodded and stood “Sure! What’d you have in mind?” “Well there’s this new café a few blocks from here, if that’s fine.” “F*ck yeah! I’m starving!” Barbara giggled “Alright well you ready to go?” Lindsay nodded and they started toward the café, just talking about any and everything. They made it to the café after a few minutes and sat in a corner booth. Everything was going smoothly and the two girls were having a great time. That is, until Lindsay started to get a headache. It was a slowly building pain behind her eyes and forehead. “B-Barb..my- my head..” Barbara grabbed her hand and Lindsay squeezed it hard, the pain getting stronger with each passing minute. “Come on, Linds..Can you walk? We gotta go back to RoosterTeeth.” Lindsay groaned and stood, trying hard not to pass out from the excruciating pain. Barbara got Lindsay out of the café and into an alleyway before she picked her up, bridal style, and flew toward RoosterTeeth. When she got there, Lindsay had already passed out, and Barbara started to scream for anyone to help as she flew toward the doctor’s quarters, tears pooling in her eyes. Griffon appeared next to her as she grew more and more scared for Lindsay as her breathing was getting shallower and shallower. “G-griffon…she- she was in so much pain th-that she fainted and I don’t know what to do!” “Hurry, we got to get her laying down.” Barbara sniffed and nodded, following her into the room and laying Lindsay on the bed. Griffon got right to work, her hands glowing black as she scanned her body. She hovered on Lindsay’s tattoo for a moment before her whole body relaxed. “She’s getting her powers from the tattoo. The changes are causing her a lot of pain but it’s better for her to be asleep right now. Lindsay’s a strong one..the pain she’s feeling would be the equivalent of a bad car crash..” Barbara gave a sigh of relief, a tiny smile appearing on her face as she brushed some of Lindsay’s hair out of her face. “Yeah…Lindsay’s the strongest girl I ever met..” Griffon hid a smile behind her hood as she watched Barbara pick Lindsay up again and start to float out the room, not before she turned and smiled at Griffon “Thank you, Griffon.” She returned the smile, but Barbara couldn’t see it. “Your welcome, Barbara. She’ll feel much better when she wakes up. Barbara nodded and flew out the room, going to the elevator and onto their floor. When she entered the hall she could here talking and laughing and she assumed Michael, Gavin, Ray and Joel were doing something. She flew by slowly, partially hoping they wouldn’t open the door and see her carrying Lindsay to her room. She didn’t want Michael freaking out again when Lindsay was just getting her powers. Barbara smiled as they continued on talking and laughing and she made it into Lindsay’s room without any hassle. She laid her on her bed and pulled the sheets over her before she paused. Staring down at Lindsay’s now scrunched up face she bit her lip. ‘Should I?’ After another minute she made up her mind and slid into the bed next to Lindsay, who immediately shifted toward her warmth and wrapped her arms around Barbara’s waist spooning her. Barbara blushed brightly but she smiled softly as she snuggled into Lindsay’s arms and dosed off to sleep.

The next morning, Lindsay woke up to warmth surrounding her. She smiled and snuggled into her warm pillow. ‘Wait..warm pillow?’ She cracked her eyes opened and blushed when she saw Barbara’s sleeping face. She was still for a moment before she thought ‘F*ck it.’ And tightened her grip around Barbara’s waist and rested her chin on top of Barbara’s head. She smiled and let out a sigh of content, unintentionally waking Barbara in the process. Barbara let out a yawn before she noticed their position and blushed brightly. She tried to get out of Lindsay’s hold but Lindsay tightened her grip. Finally, Barbara just gave up and looked up at Lindsay and gasped. Lindsay raised a brow. “What? Is there something on my face?” Barbara blinked at her “Y-your eyes..” Lindsay frowned “What’s wrong with my eyes?” Lindsay released Barbara and ran over to her mirror, gasping when she saw her reflection. Her eyes were now a dark golden and she blinked, a frown forming slowly “So this is normal for me now? I look scary..” Barbara frowned and walked over to Lindsay. “No you don’t! It’s just a little..shocking, that’s all.” Lindsay’s frown deepened at that, making Barbara sigh “Well can you will it away? Like Joel does?” Lindsay closed her eyes and imagined how she looked before, and when she opened her eyes again, she was back to normal but Barbara was still staring at her. “What?” “That- It was like somebody poured water on you..Like a wave..I don’t know how else to explain it.” Lindsay raised a brow “Hmm..I got an idea.” Lindsay closed her eyes again ans this time imagined Barbara and when she opened her eyes, Barbara’s stared back at her in the mirror. She looked over to the real Barbara and found her mouth was opened wide. “Oh my god, Lindsay!! This is your power! You’re like a mirror!!” Lindsay smiled at her excitement, laughing lightly. “Yeah, now we just gotta figure out what those hearts mean.” Barbara made a face “Okay turn back, this is really creepy hearing myself talk and laugh!” Lindsay rolled her eyes, smiling wide “Alright, fine.” Lindsay didn’t even have to close her eyes this time as it started at the top of her head, going down like water and transforming her back into her normal appearance. Barbara gave a little noise of excitement. “Ahh! This is so cool! Come on we gotta tell everybody!” Lindsay chuckled as Barbara grabbed her hand and started to pull her “Woah, woah Barb! We should have a shower and change clothes first.” Barbara blushed as she looked down at her pajamas. “Yeah, you right.” Lindsay smiled and kissed her forehead, making her blush darken. “Go get dressed Barb. We’ll tell everyone after we’re in fresh clothes.” Barbara nodded, a wide smile on her face. “Okay, Linds!” She flew over to her room, leaving Lindsay alone with a soft smile on her face. She shook her head and started to get her clothes for the day before she started up the shower and got in. ‘Today’s gonna be eventful..’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the middle of the ocean, a head popped up out of the water, his blond hair sticking to his forehead as he surfaced. He looked around for a moment, making sure he was alone before he rose out of the water until he was standing on top of it and shot off toward the small black dot he could see in the horizon, water pooling at his feet and pushing him forward almost as fast as light. In the matter of a minute, the man was standing on land and walking through the deserted looking city, granted it was almost two o’clock in the morning and everyone was asleep. As he walked, his clothes were rapidly drying and before he knew it, he was standing in front of his old apartment. He smiled and unlocked the door, walking into the small rundown apartment. He smiled, finding everything untouched, just like he left it 5 years ago. After another few minutes looking around, there was a knock on the door. “Blaine I know you’re in there! Open the door!” A deep voice bellowed through the door and Blaine cursed before he rushed to the bathroom and jumped into the sink, turning into a stream of water just before he hit the sink and slid down the drain, making it all the way to the sewers and mixing into the sewer water before he surfaced back in his human form. He sighed and climbed out of the dirty water and ran down the opposite way of his apartment. Once he thought he was far enough away, he made steps out of the sewer water and pushed the manhole cover up and pushed himself out of the sewers before he put the cover back and started walking out of the city and toward the ocean. ‘I thought I’d at least get some rest in a nice bed but Ryan just had to ruin it.’ He frowned at the thought of the Mad King. The man had been chasing him for 4 and a half years now and it was the most annoying thing in the world. Ever since he’d got his tattoo of the ocean and his green eyes in the center of it all, he’d been on the run from the mad man known as Ryan. He had tried to us some kind of mind control on him and, for some reason, Blaine was immune to it. His main reason for being on the run was he knew the Mad King was smarter than the average villain and would find some way to get control over him. He was pulled from his thoughts as he reached a bridge and went to the railing, though before he could jump over, that familiar deep voice was yelling his name. Blaine cursed under his breath and jumped over the railing, turning into water as he hit the ocean and mixed in with the ocean. He heard Ryan curse and scream from the bridge “Blaine! You can run but you can’t f*cking hide! Where ever you go I’ll f*cking find you!” Blaine made his arm materialize as he flipped a bird at Ryan before he melted back into water and dashed away from the bridge in his water form until he was far from the bridge. Turning back into a human, he dived down into the water, breathing fine and finding a sea turtle he saw over to it. “Hey, Is there any land up west from here?” The sea turtle looked up at him “Yeah, It’s really far west and I think a saw a sign for Texas there.” Blaine smiled “Thanks!” The turtle nodded once “You’re welcome.” Blaine waved to the turtle and swam west while the turtle swam east. After a few minutes, Blaine found he was getting tired but he had to get on land before he could sleep, Ryan would be looking in the water for him now. Finally, around 4:30 in the morning Blaine finally made it to land and sure enough, there was a sign that read Texas. Blaine sighed and dragged himself into the city, his limbs feeling like dead weight. He searched for any place to spend the night with the little money he had but came up short until he came across a huge building. He spotted beds through a window and a sense of hope filled him. ‘I hope I can afford this..’ he thought as he knocked on the front double doors. Moments later, a man with a handlebar mustache was answering the door. “Can I help you?” The man looked at him curiously as he was still soaking wet, not having enough energy to dry himself. “Is- Is this a hotel? I need to rest for the night and I don’t have that much money..” The man raised a brow at him “No this isn’t a hotel but you do look really tired..Hmm. Come in and give me a minute.” The man stepped aside and let Blaine into the lobby of the building. He looked around as he waited for the man with the cool mustache to return. There were red roosters everywhere and Blaine guessed it was their logo or something. Then suddenly something was flying at him and just as it hit his side, he turned his stomach into water and the thing flew through his stomach before he solidified his stomach again and hunched over, the energy it took knocking the breath out of him. The person that threw it ran up to help him and Blaine swayed a little as he stood. “I’m so sorry dude! Are you alright? Did the Frisbee hit you?” Blaine’s vision was starting to swim. All he could make out was a deep shade of blue, red, white and black. “N-Nah..m’ fine..” “A-are you sure, dude?” “I’m o-“ was all Blaine got out before everything went black.

When Blaine woke up, he was in a bed, in a room that wasn’t his own. Confused, he looked around trying to remember where he was and why he was here but he was drawn a blank. Then the man with the handlebar mustache opened the door and all his memories came back and he frowned. “You rested up, huh? Been asleep for a few days.” “A few days?!” Blaine jumped from the bed and panicked “I- I have to go! I have to go! He’s gonna find me!” “Woah, woah, woah! Slow down, man! Do you know where you are? This is the safest building in the world! Now what’s your name?” “Blaine..Blaine Gibson.” “Nice to meet you Blaine, I’m Geoff Ramsey. Now, who are you running from?” Blaine sighed and sat down on the bed. “It’s a long story.” Geoff grinned and sat down next to him “I got time.” Blaine shrugged “Okay, if you say so. It all started 10 years ago…” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know how I'm doin' so far! Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
